


What You Want

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gift Giving, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Crush, anonymous gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Anonymous LettersSomeone's giving Eggsy anonymous gifts with sweet love notes. Is it the person he wants it to be?





	What You Want

WHAT YOU WANT

“You’re certain about this?” Harry asks, frowning at Roxy.

“I think it’s the only way, sir. If we could come up with something else, I’d gladly do it. Eggsy has told me over a dozen reasons why Merlin would never want him. I’ve argued each and every point, but he’s stubborn.”

“You don’t have to tell me about stubborn. I’ve been Merlin’s friend for decades. He’s copyrighted the WORD stubborn.” Harry thinks for a moment. “All right, then. I will provide the words and the funding, and you purchase the gifts. If it doesn’t work within, oh, a fortnight, we will have to give up.”

“I just want him happy, sir.” Roxy’s pretty face is sad. “He deserves it.”

“I care for Eggsy as well, and for Merlin. Happiness is what they both deserve.”

 

“They’re fuckin’ SICK, Rox. They got these gold stripes down the side. Fuckin’ ACES.” Eggsy waves his hands around as he speaks.

“Didn’t they have your size?”

“Most places do…nine to nine and a half ain’t that rare. Just…they’re a little more than I want ta pay, ya know?”

“When you two are quite finished, I’m trying to run a meeting?”

Eggsy looks up at Harry and blushes. “Sorry, Arthur. Please continue.” He glances at Merlin who’s trying not to smile. 

The next day Eggsy’s surprised to find a box on his desk in his tiny office. The box is gift-wrapped and there’s a note on the top. “I know you think these cost too much, but you are worth all the money in the world. I hope you enjoy them. C.” Eggsy stares at the box. “C? I don’t know anyone whose name starts with C.” He shrugs and opens the box. “Fuck ME.” He stares at the gold trainers.

 

“Bloody fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy curses as his bag splits open and paperwork goes everywhere.

“Let me help you.” Merlin comes striding down the hall and kneels down to help him. “What is all this?”

“Harry…I mean, Arthur asked me ta do a report on tha cars…what I think we need, what we could sell.”

“Ah, yes, he told me he might speak with you about that. You’re the perfect person. I think you probably drive those cars more than anyone else.”

Eggsy blushes. “Thanks, Merlin. Yeah, I…I love cars. An’ tha ones we got? Incredible.” He sighs and gathers everything together. “Had everything all professional like, but this fuckin’ bag…old as shite.”

“Everything all right here?” Roxy asks as he turns the corner and finds them on the floor.

“Yeah. Bag tore. AGAIN. Thanks fer yer help, Merlin. I’m gonna be late an’ I still gotta organize all this.” He scrambles to his feet and hurries away.

 

Two days later another box shows up on Eggsy’s desk. This one is larger and not wrapped. He gasps as he opens the box to find a beautiful black leather attache case. He grabs the note. “You are brilliant at your job, and deserve the tools to help you continue to be more brilliant. C.”

“What the bloody fuck?” Eggsy asks his empty office.

 

“Can I ask a personal question?”

Merlin, Roxy and Harry look up at Eggsy. They’re eating lunch in the dining hall, Roxy and Eggsy having invited themselves to Harry and Merlin’s table. They hadn’t meant to be rude, they were just shocked to see their king and their quartermaster having a casual lunch amongst the masses. 

“Of course.” Merlin puts down his spoon and looks at Eggsy.

“Why jumpers? Why not suits? I mean, ya don’t need anything bulletproof, and ya still wear a tie.”

“Who’s to say my jumpers aren’t bulletproof?”

“Shut up!” Eggsy gasps. “Really?”

“No.” Eggsy’s disappointed. “I wear jumpers because the requirements of my job vary. I might be called down to the lab to do some tech work, or I might be in front of a computer for hours. They’re comfortable yet still look well with a shirt and tie.”

“Oh. Can’t say I own many jumpers. Hoodies, vests, suits of course.”

“You’d look gorgeous in a jumper, Eggsy,” Roxy volunteers and he blushes furiously. “Find the right color to match your eyes?”

“Yes…you’d look very nice in a jumper,” Merlin says quietly. Eggsy stares at him. “I agree with Lancelot.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. It’s Merlin’s turn to blush and he looks down at his food.

Eggsy’s actually not surprised to find another box on his desk. He thinks he knows what’s going on, and he’s both touched and terrified. Merlin is so far out of his league he’s not even on the team, and he’s starred in many of Eggsy’s hottest fantasies. He opens the box and smiles as he finds a beautiful jumper that echoes the blue-green of his eyes. “You’re beautiful in everything you wear, but I believe this will only accentuate that beauty. C.”

Eggsy isn’t sure what the C stands for, but he’s going to find out.

 

Merlin’s finishing his tea when someone knocks on his door. He curiously heads for the foyer; he’s not expecting guests. He’s shocked to see Eggsy on the other side, looking devilishly handsome in a blue sweater and jeans. “Eggsy! This is a surprise.”

“Not an unwelcome one, I hope.”

“Never. Come in.” Merlin nervously steps aside and allows Eggsy into his home. “Is anything wrong?”

“No. Probably shoulda called. I’m sorry.” He bounces on his heels a bit.

“I see.” Merlin’s eyes are drawn to the flash of gold at Eggsy’s feet. “Ah, new trainers?”

“Yes. I love them.”

“That’s nice.”

“Wearin’ my new jumper, too.”

“You look very nice,” Merlin says weakly, wanting to say so much more. The jumper fits him perfectly, stretching across the broad chest and thick muscles in his arms. 

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

Eggsy looks nervous for the first time, losing his bounce of confidence. “I also wanted ta know what C stands for.”

“C? I suppose it could stand for many things, such as Celsius or…”

“How about at the end of a letter?”

Merlin blinks at him. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me, lad. And you still haven’t told me what you’re thanking me for.”

“The…the gifts,” Eggsy whispers, face turning a horrible shade of red. “The trainers…the case…the jumper.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t buy you those gifts, Eggsy.” Although Merlin’s insanely jealous of whoever did. 

“But…but you was…you heard me say how much I wanted them or needed them. You was always there.” Eggsy looks like he’s about to cry. “The notes all said such nice things. And I hoped…”

“I’m so sorry, lad. It wasn’t me. And I’m Merlin…which doesn’t begin with C.”

“Right. I’m sorry I bothered you, then. I’ll let myself out.” He looks absolutely devastated, not to mention horrified.

“Eggsy…Eggsy, wait!” But Eggsy’s already out the door, slamming it behind him.

Merlin thinks for a moment before heading to his office. He’s going to find out who put that look on Eggsy’s face in the name of a prank.

 

The next day Eggsy is brooding over a cup of tea in the dining room, staring at the table and trying to become invisible. “Eggsy! Hello.”

“Hey, Rox.”

“You look horrible!” She slides into the seat next to him. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Barely. Made a right arse of myself last night. Like he’d ever take a look at ME.”

“Eggsy, what’s going on?” Roxy looks concerned as she places a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t wanna talk about it. Just want tha ground ta fuckin’ open up an’…”

“Galahad.” Eggsy slowly looks up to see the last person in the world he wants to talk to right now. “Might I have a word with you in my office?” Merlin looks gorgeous in his jumper, and absolutely exhausted.

“Of course, sir.” He gets up and follows Merlin to his office. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not in the slightest. I believe I’ve solved your mystery.”

“What?”

“I was up most of last night going through the security footage of the mansion for the last week or so.”

“Holy fuck, Merlin, that must’ve taken hours!”

“I wanted you to see this.” He turns his computer so Eggsy can see the monitor. He watches three different feeds of Roxy sneaking into his office and placing the gifts on his desk.

“Roxy? But why. Why would she troll me like that?”

“She didn’t work alone.” Melrin takes a deep breath. “I lied to you. Merlin doesn’t start with C, but my given name does, Calum.”

“Calum,” Eggsy whispers.

“And there is only one person on this property who knows my real name.” Merlin taps at a few buttons and they’re watching Roxy and Harry speak in Arthur’s office. Eggsy’s face turns red as he hears Roxy say that he doesn’t feel Merlin would want him. “So…there’s the answer.”

“Merlin, why didya do all this work?”

Merlin fidgets a bit. “The look on your face when you left my home…you looked crushed. I hated that look on your face and was determined to find out who put it there.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy stares up at him. “I…she was right, ya know. I do…I think about ya a lot. Admire ya…think you’re right fit.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment. “Well…Harry wasn’t too off course. I have been…interested in you for quite some time, but never thought…I never hoped…”

“I’m fuckin’ furious with Roxy,” Eggsy tells him. “Never been so embarrassed in my life as I was at yer house. But…but her heart was in tha right place, I guess.”

“Harry enjoys playing matchmaker, but I will make his life hell for this, I promise you,” Merlin tells him. 

“I’d love to help…perhaps…perhaps over dinner?” Eggsy asks timidly.

Merlin’s handsome face breaks out in a grin. “I would like that very much, lad.” He slowly leans in and gives him a gentle kiss.

“Best thing you could give me, Calum,” Eggsy murmurs. “Exactly what I want.”

THE END


End file.
